Round 8 2010
West Coast won consecutive games in 2010 for the first time, beating the Demons in a fairly forgettable encounter featuring too much sloppy and wasteful play. After an even first half, West Coast put the clamps on Melbourne in the second, holding them to 1.5 for the half. Matt Priddis worked as tirelessly as ever, recording 35 disposals and 12 tackles, while Mark LeCras was also busy and could have had a bag of goals, finishing with 2.5. Summary Goals: '''Kennedy, LeCras 2, Cox, Ebert, Lynch, McKinley, Rosa, A.Selwood '''Best: '''Priddis, Rosa, A.Selwood, Cox, LeCras, Ebert '''Injuries: '''Nil Named side In: S.Selwood Out: Dalziell From the papers The West Australian "Although the Eagles earned the first seven inside-50s of the third term, they too struggled to convert them into scores and managed just two behinds from those entries, before Cox snapped a clever goal. They were dominating the important statistics of marks inside their forward 50, but that also was having little impact as too many chances to goal from set shots went begging. But one of the culprits in that area, Ben McKinley, made amends when his good vision enabled him to find a free Rosa, who ambled in to kick a vital running goal and enabled West Coast to take a 13-point lead into the final quarter. West Coast again dominated the early part of the final term and while they hardly grew their lead at a breakneck rate, they always looked as though they would do enough to win. The victory was highlighted by superb running roles by Scott Selwood and Patrick McGinnity, who had the better of respective opponents Davey and Jamie Bennell." The Age "The Demons lacked direction and, ultimately, enough desire yesterday. They were sloppy from the start, and far from the poor beginning jolting them into action, it seemed only to sap their spirit further. Just two goals in the second half made an already poor spectacle close to unbearable for the frustrated Melbourne hordes. West Coast never wanted for effort, and once it got its execution in order, always looked likely to make a dismal away record just that little bit more readable. And the Melbourne supporters would have been fearing the worst a little over three minutes in. By then, West Coast, or more specifically, Josh Kennedy, had kicked two goals, not only without reply, but with the Demons having won just one clean possession to that point. Kennedy was threatening to deal Jared Rivers a towelling, his first goal from a free kick for too high, the second from a nice lead honoured with a beautiful pass from Matt Priddis. Kennedy can't miss this season. That brace of goals gave him a super-impressive 25.4 for the year." WAFL '''Round 9 (15 May) Subiaco (Cockie) vs South Fremantle (Wilson) Swan Districts (Hansen, Notte) vs Peel (J.Jones) Claremont (Wilkes, Weedon) vs East Perth (Oakley-Nicholls). Broome played reserves. West Perth vs Perth (Butler, Smith, Sullivan) Bye: East Fremantle Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured or unavailable: Links http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2010/111820100515.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2010/8/melb-v-wce Steve Butler, The West Australian (15 May 2010), "Eagles aiming for the finals, says Worsfold": https://thewest.com.au/sport/afl/eagles-aiming-for-the-finals-says-worsfold-ng-ya-212309 Rohan Connolly, The Age (16 May 2010), "Eagles feast on dull Dees": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-news/eagles-feast-on-dull-dees-20100515-v5l1.html 2010 08 2010 08